Knight of Zero
by AyaKagami
Summary: Spoilers INVOLVED! Suzaku POV. Code Geass R2


_**Knight of Zero**_

_By AyaKagami_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to Goro Tanaguchi and Bandai and character designs belong to CLAMP. So no suing please. For I only possess a PS3 with like 4 games. _

**Author's Note:** **WARNING! **_**If you haven't seen season two of the series, then please do not get angry about the spoilers. END OF WARNING. **__I wrote this in a spur of the moment. It takes place in Code Geass R2 right after Lelouch becomes the emperor of Britannia. It is in Suzaku's point of view and I really didn't know what I was writing; if it seems confusing, it's cause it was like two am when I originally started writing this._

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

"Lelouch vi Britannia."

He said his name so eloquently yet with a voice of complete arrogance. I never thought that he'd become my best friend or that he would be my greatest enemy or even that I'd be standing here, as _his_ knight. Yet, here I am, Knight of Zero, a rounds above the round. Higher than Gino, Anya and even higher than Bismark, the Knight of One to the previous emperor. The one I wanted to surpass…

Lelouch… when I met him, he was just an arrogant Britannian brat that needed to be taught a lesson. In a sense, I'm glad that we met. Even if now he's doomed to die, all for the Zero Requiem. He's making himself the enemy of the world, planning to get the world to hate him, only to be killed by Zero. He no longer has a reason to live. I wish I could do something to save him but it's too late. Losing both Shirley and now Nunally was too much, he cracked just like I did when he killed Euphie. He can't be saved and now he is cursed because of his geass.

Geass. His in particular has truly warped him as a person. He even went to the extent of sacrificing his other eye for the sake of humanity's future. Now both of his once beautiful amethyst eyes have been bleached red with that accursed geass symbol. Just like that Chinese guy Mao that had kidnapped Nunally: information I had learned after I became the Knight of Zero, thanks to Lelouch and C.C. finally telling me.

Geass…I hate that damn thing. It's what killed Euphemia, his own sister. He never really answered me as to why he cursed me with this damn thing as well. I do have a feeling as to why though. Besides the fact that he probably remembered that I hated myself for killing my father and that Mao said I had a death wish. Or maybe he had a feeling that he would make it to this stage of his rebellion, where he could put me in a position that would benefit the both of us. I mean, he is the freaking emperor of Britannia and I'm his knight.

"Suzaku…"

I look up to see him staring at me. Probably because I was staring first but, not intentionally, I can't do that to him anymore.

"Y-Yes?" I stutter silently.

"What's on your mind?"

"N-Nothing…"

I avert my eyes from his gaze. As beautiful as he is, he's just as deadly and add to the fact he's just as deadly. I know that I'm vulnerable to his probing of my mind but I'm not up for answering his questions. So no probing for him.

That's when it hits me, there's no one here in the hall. C.C. and everyone else was gone.

"Suzaku…"

This time his tone has a seductive authority in it. I turn my gaze back to him, to see he's removed the contacts that hide his Geass. Luckily he can only use it on a person once, so I'm completely unaffected by it, and thank God no one knows that little detail.

"You know Suzaku," he purrs silently.

"No, Lelouch." I cut him off abruptly.

I already know where he is going. He's so damn spoiled that even I'm attracted to that devilish charm. No wonder all the girls back at Ashford chased after him. Lucky bastard. Seriously, how does a boy that wore clothes that look like a girl's become a complete charmer?

"Suzaku," he says rising to his feet. "Are you saying no to me? Your Emperor?"

"No, I am saying no to Lelouch not the Emperor. There's a difference," I reply dryly.

He smirks, "That's true. It's like that with Kallen, only she hates me but listens to and has respect for only Zero."

"I respect you. I don't however, respect your actions or most of the choices you have made."

"He smiles this time, "That sounds like you."

I smile back at him. His genuine smile is the smile I receive. The smile that he has when he reminisces about his mother, the mother of his memories, and Nunally, his beloved baby sister. His only complete blood relative. The main reason why he became Zero, aspired to be so great. To make her life a whole lot better. But now, Lelouch, like me, has lost his reason to live, to fight. Now he's just a lonely emperor that wants to die. I am his sword that protects and cuts away his weakness and C.C. is shield. He needs nothing more and nothing less, at least when it comes to people.

"My heart breaks for you, Lulu," I say sadly, using Shirley's nickname to him.

He looks at me, sadness filling his eyes, "Why?"

"Because , you don't want to be alive anymore."

"Sad isn't it?" he asked me silently, averting his gaze from me.

He sighs deeply, "I wish that Nunally, Shirley and Euphie could see what I'm going to accomplish. No, what we're going to accomplish.

"Lelouch…" I began.

"No, Suzaku," he cut me off. "I'm not talking about it."

It's the same as always, I want him to tell me about what had happened between him and his sister, Euphemia. But every time, he stops me, using his cold, icy tone to stop me. I wish he would tell me, that way he could learn of all the accomplishments Nunally made as the Viceroy. He seems to be slightly curious as to see if she was a tool or did things like she wanted to. However, I made a promise to myself to not tell him anything about Nunally's Viceroy period until I get answers about the Special Administrative Zone of Japan massacre that blotched Euphie's innocent name in blood. I know he started that massacre.

"My Geass went out of control that day," I hear, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Just listen okay?" he states calmly but avoiding my eyes. I nodded silently before swallowing hard and stepping towards him.

"Euphie told me she was renouncing her right to the throne and that all she wanted was for the people she loved to be happy. I came to a truce, both as Zero and Lelouch, agreeing to help plain old Euphie kick the SAZ off the ground. We had shook hands as a deal. I jokingly told her that if I wanted to," he smiled nonchalantly, most likely smiling at her response, but it was gone before I said a word.

"What did you tell her Lelouch?" I asked darkly.

"I told her she could shoot me, fire you, and even kill all of the Japanese. It was then that my geass had cast itself on her. She had tried to resist at first , the power of my geass but then she took the ceramic needle gun I concealed in my mask and ran off, completely controlled by the harmless joke that the geass had acknowledged as a command."

His hands and knees were shaking uncontrollably and his eyes began to water. I had always wondered whether or not he regret killing Euphie with his own hands and I was now willing to ask the question that would confirm my suspicions.

"Do you regret killing her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded as he put his head down in his hands, which were folded on his lap.

"C.C. had comforted me when it was all over. After I announced the birth of the United States of Japan. Nunally had called me seconds before I finally broke," he replied silently. I could tell that his voice was going to crack from the pain.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself say as I gently stroked his soft, silky obsidian hair. "I wanted to kill you because I thought that you killed her so that you could just fuel the hate of the Black Knights."

"No," he whispered. "I had to save her from the power of geass. If I didn't, she would have succeeded in wiping out the Japanese population."

"So basically you're saying that you saved her from the power of the geass you unintentionally cast?"

He nodded slightly. I noticed the spots of wetness, from his tears, on his pristine white pants. He was crying. Crying for what though? I wanted to ask but I somehow felt as though I knew the answer.

"Lelouch," I began but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, hold that thought," he replied, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.

"Sure thing," I replied, standing to my feet. Wait, when did I kneel? Oh yeah, when he started to whisper.

Why? Why hadn't I bothered to see this before? I just wanted to squeeze the answer out of him yet he chose to answer my questions before I could ask them. He is just too…

"Suzaku," he calls out to me in a worried tone.

"Yes, your majesty?" I replied immediately.

"Never mind," he says, turning his head away. "It was nothing."

"Lelouch?" I started to say something but never get to complete the sentence because he gets up and leaves the throne room, leaving me with the empty silence and my thoughts screaming ever so clearly in my mind.

_I forgive you, Lelouch vi Britannia. I do. Now that I know the truth, I forgive you, my dearest and first true friend. _

~Fin~

**After thoughts….**

Whew…

ALL DONE! Sorry it was long and kinda boring I am sure. I do not give myself enough credit. I have always wanted to do more to this but I don't know… I think it depends on what you, the reader, thinks. ^_^ Well that's all for now.

Those that are reading my FF VII fan fic, Reno's Beginning, I am at writer's block at the moment with that so please bare with me. *bows apologetically*

Everyone reading my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fic, A Day in the Life, I am currently working on the next chapters. Still have to type them since I hand write all my stories.

And lastly, those reading my DMC fan fic, Restorational Bonds, fear not for chapter three will be put up hopefully within the next week.

**Remember to review. It helps! ^_^**

**Arigato!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
